Relena's Angel
by Colonel Andarion
Summary: Relena begins to have dreams after Heero dies. Now she has a chance to get him back, but at what cost? 1xRP *Now Complete!*
1. Death and Life

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Period, the end, whatever. No suing, please.  
  
*****Relena's Angel*****  
  
It was morbid fascination that made her watch. She could not help but watch as the single beam of energy erupted from the cannon and traveled its path, the stream of ionized particles striking the back of her lover's Mobile Suit, destroying the infrastructure immediately and boring through to the cockpit within, the cockpit holding the man of her life. A low moan escaped her throat, the only noise of the now-quiet night.  
  
Slowly, almost drunkenly, she stumbled to the remains of Wing ZERO and collapsed on it, her tears now flowing freely. Only one word went through her mind: No.  
  
She heard her name being called, but nothing mattered anymore. What was life if you have no one to live it with, she thought. Why should she even care any more? What was there to care about?  
  
Peace?  
  
Not when the man who had worked just as hard as, if not harder than, her to bring it about.  
  
Her brother?  
  
Not when he had a lover of his own, one that was still alive and could share the adventures of life with.  
  
Her friends?  
  
Certainly not them, for there was no way they would understand the anguish now tearing at her heart.  
  
For His memory, then.  
  
That was the only reason to live, then. To live as he would have and cherish the time they had had together, as little as it was.  
  
Her tears gradually stopped, but the sadness, the aching hole still remained. Her life as she knew it was over.  
  
*****  
  
Two years later...  
  
*****  
  
Slowly she stood from the lone headstone. It was secluded in the cemetery, its own corner in the garden of souls. Her gift, a bouquet of roses, lay on the ground, a reminder to herself of how she loved this man, how she still did love his memory.  
  
Tears wet her cheeks, cheeks that had been damp for two years. She slowly walked through the streets to her apartment, not paying attention to the happy people around her, the people who had never suffered loss. She did not notice the odd smile of the doorman as he opened the door for her. And she did not notice the single white feather that lay on her table. All she saw was the bed, and the desire to sleep.  
  
Her mind was numb as she removed her garments, changing into the flowing white nightgown that she wore to bed. She lay her head on the pillow and fell almost instantly asleep.  
  
She was not aware when the dreams came. She was only surprised that they did.  
  
All she saw was a swirl of mists, mists devouring the ability to see farther than her arm's reach. Slowly she walked forward until she found a spot where the mists did not cling to her vision and scanned the horizon. All she saw was the gentle blanket of white and a single black shadow in the distance. Instinctively she headed in the direction of the shadow.  
  
She did not expect to find what she did. A hole, perhaps, but not the body of a man with an elegant pair of wings. She stared at him, her breath taken away by the majesty of his feathers, the smooth ripples of his muscled back. She yelped as he stirred.  
  
Slowly he turned over and sat up, eyes blinking to adjust to the pain of light. He blinked twice more before turning to gaze at Relena.  
  
Her mouth opened in shock at his face. The blue eyes, the brown hair, the slightly downward tilt to his face, all the features she had so long ago memorized.  
  
"Relena?" The word shattered the silence, loud as an explosion in the quiet of the mists.  
  
She collapsed to her knees and sobbed once.  
  
"Relena, don't cry." He moved closer and embraced her, his strong arms wrapping around her and gently pulling her close. One of his slender hands stroked her hair. "It's all right now."  
  
"Heero." It was a gasp between the sobs that wracked her, but within it were all the pain and the anguish she had bottled up for two years. Her sobs quieted but she still allowed herself to be held, feeling his arms, noting their hidden strength. She slowly wrapped her arms around him, maneuvering them around his beautiful pairs of wings. Her head rested gently on his shoulders for what seemed like hours. Her hair draped itself around him. And together they sat...  
  
*****  
  
The next night, Relena hummed quietly as she brushed her hair, counting the strokes before laying the brush down at one hundred. She felt a smile tugging at her lips as she lay down to go to sleep. When she finally drifted off to sleep, her dreams began almost immediately.  
  
Once again, fog shrouded the dreamland and she eagerly looked around for the one shadow she knew was there. She spotted it and ran over to a smiling Heero.  
  
"Good evening, Relena."  
  
"Likewise, Heero."  
  
He smiled, the rare expression lighting up his shadowed face. He extended his hand. "Go for a walk, Relena?"  
  
She smiled and gently took his hand. "Gladly."  
  
They slowly began to stroll into the fog, hand-in-hand. It was several minutes before either of them spoke again. "Relena, I have something to tell you, something you might like or something you might not like."  
  
"What is it? Tell me, Heero."  
  
"I have been given a chance to return to Earth."  
  
Relena's eyes grew wide. "Return to Earth? As in, come back to life?"  
  
He nodded his head sadly.  
  
"Heero, why so sad?"  
  
"I could only stay for a single day. After that, my soul would be released from the Earth and I could not return. I would be unable to visit your dreams any more. I have been deciding what to do, but I cannot make a decision."  
  
His head, indeed his whole body, shook almost imperceptibly. Relena placed her arm around him to comfort him. "I don't know what I would do without a visit from you in my sleep, yet I know how much joy it would bring me to touch you, to physically touch you again."  
  
His head turned to her, and she was startled to see tears carving trails in his smooth face. She placed her hand on his face and gently wiped away the tears. His hand came up and took hers, his body turning to face hers. "Relena, this is a decision I have to let you make, because the outcome of this decision will affect your life. I can't force what could be the wrong choice on you."  
  
She turned her face down. "I don't really know. They would both be like living in a dream. But which is the right choice? I can't make a choice like this on my own."  
  
She fell silent until she woke up, and then she stilled wondered what her choice was going to be.  
  
*****  
  
Whadya think? Continue or no? Leave your thoughts in a review, as it would be much appreciated in writing the next chapter, if there is one.  
  
Until then,  
  
Colonel. 


	2. Heero's Choice

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimer applies.  
  
Also, let's thank the anonymous reviewer Darth for his review. Because of the profanity, I will no longer accept anonymous reviews. Let's here it. Thanks, Darth.  
  
*****  
  
She tossed and turned in her bed, and then she sighed angrily. What a time for insomnia, Relena thought in disgust. Why now? She tossed and turned for several minutes more before abandoning the bed for the bathroom. The light flipped on as she hit the switch and she glared at her reflection, weary. She stood for several moments longer until deciding that that wouldn't solve anything. Grabbing a box of sleeping pills, she headed back to bed. Before lying down again, she dry swallowed a pair of the pills.  
  
She had no trouble falling asleep. Immediately she was taken to the dreamworld and into the arms of Heero. He stroked her hair for several moments before pulling her away to look at her face.  
  
Fear gripped her stomach for a second. "What is it Heero?"  
  
He did not smile but he answered calmly. "My choice is made."  
  
Her eyes widened for a second, just long enough that he knew she was surprised the decision had come so quickly. Slowly, she curled up to his chest and allowed herself to feel the gentle curves of his arms, the strength of his body and chest. She felt smug as his arms came up and held her again. "I will only be able to see you one more time."  
  
She felt a single tear travel a slow, deliberate path down her face but was surprised to realize she was not crying. Her head turned and her breath came in as she realized her Perfect Soldier was silently crying. "So then you're coming back, even if only for a single day?"  
  
"Tomorrow, for twenty-four hours, I will walk the Earth again, myself for the last time. Your time will be yours to spend how you want, but I will be able to spend that one precious day with you."  
  
She smiled to herself, not really hearing him, instead planning their one last day in her head. He knew this, of course, but only smiled, allowing the Princess to make plans as she wished. It was going to be a day for her, after all.  
  
*****  
  
Relena woke with a start, sitting straight up in her bed, her breath short. Something was wrong; someone else was in the room. She glanced around warily and found someone in the chair next to her bed. She gasped. "If you touch me, I'll call the police."  
  
The hands shifted. "Don't worry Relena. This is your day, use it how you will."  
  
She curled her legs under her and sat up straighter. "Heero?"  
  
He noted her weak voice and smiled. "Yes, Relena. For now, at least."  
  
She fell out of bed in her eagerness to embrace him, to feel his gentle touch for real. Her elbow cracked as it hit the ground and she whimpered. Slowly, Heero bent down and offered his arm to her. Graciously she took it and stood straighter, staring at him a second before throwing her arms around him, clutching him as a child would a favorite doll. "Heero," she said again.  
  
Again he smiled sadly. "For now."  
  
She glanced out the window at the sun that sat on the horizon lazily. She cried out in frustration. "So much time already lost!"  
  
Not caring whether Heero watched or not, she threw off her nightgown and grabbed a T-shirt and jeans. She quickly slipped into them and grabbed a cereal bar. She wolfed it down, not noticing Heero's bemused expression. When she finally looked at him, she turned red at his gaze. "What?''  
  
"Nothing," He shook his head in amusement and offered his arm to her. "Shall we?"  
  
Graciously she slipped her arm through it. "I think we shall."  
  
Together they walked into the park from her apartment, their arms intertwined. They stood a moment in the morning breeze before Heero laughed gaily. "This feels so different. Sometimes I wondered what it would have been like had I not been a soldier. What would I have done with my life? Where would I be now?" He paused a moment before asking another question. "Would I have met you?"  
  
Happily she leaned against his arm. "That doesn't matter, because I have you now."  
  
She did not hear him, "Only for today."  
  
*****  
  
They spent the day like a normal, happily married couple, no one the wiser that he should have been dead. They did such frivolous activities as feed the birds and go for a gondola ride on the nearby lake. They shared many a sad final gaze and many a joyful embrace and exchange of words.  
  
It was the evening, and they had both dressed up in the best they could find, Heero in a formal suit and Relena in the light blue gown she had worn when the two of them had first danced. He had smiled when she had emerged wearing it, his memories fond. He touched the material where she had ripped it to cover his wounds and stop the flow of blood, even after he had threatened to kill her.  
  
She in turn took in the outfit he wore, remembering the times she had seen him in an outfit like that, most notably when he had saved her life, shielding her body from an avalanche of rocks from an attack on the school they had gone to.  
  
Slowly they recovered their senses. "I guess we should stop being so nostalgic, huh?"  
  
She nodded slowly. "Tick, tock."  
  
He lifted his hand and placed it gently on her cheek. "This is not the time to be so bitter. Rather, try to remember this as a time of joy. I have something to tell you, but it can wait for a while. Come, let us dance."  
  
The two of them walked together to the ballroom where the formal dinner was held. He looked at her face, regretting that he would never see her again. He led her onto the dance floor and slowly they came together, always keeping watch over each other's face. Then they waltzed, slower than the music but never losing sight of each other and their feelings for one another. They continued to dance, hoping that if they never let go he would never have to go.  
  
Eventually the music stopped and they parted for a second to gaze at each other. Relena took his hand and slowly led him to her apartment. They sat together on the couch for a moment before her eyes widened. Quickly she got up and lit a small, comfortable fire in the fireplace, illuminating the room with a comfortable glow and throwing a small amount of heat at the two.  
  
Finally she spoke. "What will I do without you?"  
  
He smiled warmly a second and responded. "Please, sit up straight and turn to face me."  
  
Bewildered, she did so. "What are you going to do, Heero?"  
  
He slowly placed her hand on his heart. She felt something strange within, where his heart was. There was a small, almost undetectable vibration. She glanced fearfully at his face before speaking again. "What is it?"  
  
He did not answer and slowly closed her hand into a fist. She felt the vibration in her hand now and was fearful as he placed her hand on her chest. She felt a small shake, and then things were normal.  
  
He looked at her again and smiled. "That was the equivalent of my soul. It was put into my body again to keep my alive. It could only stay for this day before escaping my body. I gave it to you. But it is impossible to have two lives in your body at the same time."  
  
She looked at him bewildered. "Heero, what do you mean?"  
  
He only smiled and slowly brought his lips to her, kissing her and expressing for one last time the love he felt for her. "Good-bye, my dearest Relena."  
  
And slowly, his eyes dimmed as life left him. He slid into her lap before his body began to fade. She gripped it tightly and let her tears fall onto his pale skin. Eventually he was gone, leaving only a single feather in her lap. Thoughtfully she stroked it and smiled, realizing what he had meant when he said one body may only have one life.  
  
*****  
  
The hospital was noisy, but it did not pervade into the small room occupied by the new mother. She sat holding the new child in her arms and smiled, gently holding the boy in her arms and watching him stare around the room with his dark blue eyes.  
  
The nurse bustled into the room, holding the birth certificate with a blank spot where the name should have been. "Now, Miss Darlian, have you decided on a name for your healthy young boy."  
  
"Yes, Ma'am. His name is Heero Yuy Darlian-Peacecraft II. It was his father's name before he passed away." 


End file.
